


Summer Memories

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Tri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: A talk about the future brings up memories of the past.
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Kido Jou | Joe Kido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



“Jou-san, would you like some coffee?” Iori asked, poking his head into the living room. Immersed in his medical textbook, Jou gave a distracted hum, so Iori patiently waited for a few moments before speaking up. “Jou-san?”

“Hm?” Jou looked up, focusing on Iori after a moment. “What is it, Iori?”

Iori gave his boyfriend a fond smile, having gotten used to Jou getting lost in his studies. Really, Iori was the same way at times, but he was learning from Jou’s example of what not to do and was trying to be better about it. “Would you like some coffee?”

“ Er...” Jou glanced at his watch and winced. “Oh man, it’s 10 PM already? It feels like I just started studying...Oh, I’ll have some tea, please,” he added hastily. Iori nodded and went to fill the kettle, listening to Jou moving around as he prepared the tea tray. Once the tea was ready, he added a plate of snacks he had brought, then took everything into the living room. 

Jou had tidied up, setting his study materials to one side. He smiled as Iori set the tray down, clearly grateful for the break. “How was your family’s trip to Kyoto?”

“It went very well,” Iori responded, sitting down next to his boyfriend. “It was very interesting learning about the local culture and traditions, and getting to see the Gion Matsuri in person was amazing.”  He had kept imagining how Jou would look in a yukata, relaxed and free to enjoy himself for once.  Iori hesitated, then asked  bold l y , “Perhaps you could come with me next year?”

Jou looked surprised for a moment, then beamed at him. “I’d love to go with you, Iori! Shuu-niisan s ays Kyoto is a wonderful place , and, well,” Jou blushed, then blurted out, “I really love some of the souvenir treats Shuu-niisan brings back every New Year!”

Iori nodded decisively, making a mental note to bring over some of the snacks from Kyoto the family had gotten. “It’s a date, then!”

“Yeah, it’s a date!” The smiled at each other, both pleased to have made solid plans to do something together, even if it was a year away. “ Do you have any plans for the rest of your summer vacation?” Jou asked, selecting one of the snacks off the plate.

Iori sipped his tea and shook his head. “No, nothing solid. I want to visit Armadimon at some point, though.” His kendo team hadn’t advanced past the qualification round for the summer tournament this year, so he had been able to have a relatively relaxing summer vacation. 

“Why don’t we go on a Digital World date? I’m on night shifts at the hospital for the next week, but we can totally do something in the afternoon.” Iori narrowed his eyes at that, considering the question. He  _ would _ like to go on a date with his boyfriend, but he also didn’t want Jou to overwork himself. 

“Alright, but only if you promise to get enough rest before and after the day of our date,” Iori said seriously, making Jou chuckle and lean over to kiss his cheek.

“I promise,” his boyfriend said solemnly. “ Besides, Gomamon would never let me hear the end of it if I sacrificed my health to spend time with you.” Iori nodded, recalling how hard Jou had worked himself during high school just so he could live up to his parents’ expectations. He was glad that Jou had started to balance his studies and his personal life, and Iori liked to think he was a positive influence in that regard. 

“But you have to promise the same thing, Iori!”

“What do you mean, Jou-san?” Iori tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what Jou meant. 

Jou smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “While I’m very proud that you’re attending the same high school as I did, I also know how brutal their exams are. I don’t want your health to suffer in any way due to stress or excessive studying.” He frowned, gaze going distant. “Trust me, it’s not worth endangering either your health or your friendships just for good grades.”

I ori tensed, knowing Jou was remembering that summer five years ago. He also knew that Jou still blamed himself for not keeping a closer eye on the younger Chosen  back then . “That wasn’t your fault!” Iori insisted fiercely, aware that he was about to repeat things he had said  in the past . “You were busy with school and were only doing what you thought was right at the time!”

Jou’s shoulders slumped, so Iori reached down and cupped his cheek. “It turned out all right in the end, didn’t it? We all forgave you and the others, and you in particular helped take great care of us when we were in the hospital recovering.” Jou still looked unconvinced, and  he sighed, wishing that Jou wasn’t so stubborn sometimes. 

“We became closer during that time, too, remember?” Iori pressed, stroking his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. “You always brought me healthy snacks to eat, and helped set up a training schedule so I could get back into shape for kendo.”

Jou flushed and mumbled, “I did something similar for everyone, though.”

“Yes, you did, and everyone appreciated it. But you always made sure to pay extra attention to me.” Daisuke had teased him about it at the time, saying things like  _ “Jou-senpai sure is taking good care of you, Iori!” _

“ I...I’m one of your Chosen senpai. It’s my responsibility to look after my kouhai.” Jou paused, looking uncertain, then said softly, “But I did have another reason at the time – I wanted to make it up to you, to prove that I was worthy of being both your senpai and your friend.”

Iori blinked in surprise, not having heard that before. “Surely you did that by defeating Ordinemon and rescuing us?”

Jou gave a rueful smile and shook his head. “Taichi-san and Nishijima-sensei were the ones w ho rescued you guys. And defeating Ordinemon was a group effort, really. I wanted to do something specifically for you.”

“Thank you for that, Jou-san.” Iori said sincerely, touched that Jou had gone to such lengths just for him. 

Jou smiled faintly, then turned his head and kissed Iori’s palm. “ So, um, want to go to the Digital World next week? We can do take out and make it a picnic.”

Iori smiled, knowing that they would discuss that summer again in the future. Perhaps, some day, he could convince Jou to let go of some of his lingering guilt. 

“Next week would be great. We  should get a sushi platter and some cold noodles, since those are perfect for summer.” Jou nodded eagerly at that, looking relieved, and Iori leaned in and kissed him, silently telling his boyfriend that he wasn’t upset that they didn’t see eye-to-eye about what had happened back then. 

“Why don’t we finish up and have a bath?”  Jou suggested as they parted. His eyes were soft and full of love, and Iori was happy all over again that they fit together so well despite their differences. 

“Sure,” he agreed softly, reaching for his lukewarm tea. “I know it’s the middle of summer, but can we share a futon later? I’ve missed sleeping with you,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up. They had started sharing a bed last winter on the nights Iori got permission from his family to stay over, and he had grown used to it in the months since then. 

Jou flushed as well, but nodded. “Of course we can. I’ve missed having you with me too. I’ll  clean up and  set the futon out if you start the bath?” he added with a playful smile, making Iori’s flush deepen.

A little embarrassed at his own eagerness, Iori quickly drained what was left of his tea, grabbed one of the remaining snacks, and headed for the bathroom. A nice bath would help them relax and cool down, he told himself, and then they could cuddle until they fell asleep. 


End file.
